User talk:35Baragon
Hi there! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! -- Hyper Zergling (Talk) 18:04, January 8, 2013 Editing other people's pages Hey Hey man, is there any reason why all of your pages involve a character getting paralyzed in one way or another? Is it some type of fetish? The articles seem to focus on Gohan and Android 18, so yeah. We don't really support fetishism on here, so if that's the case you might want to go somewhere else. -D-Disk (talk) }} Re: Hey dude notice your a dbz fan. Well if u like dbz you'll like Dragonball Z Roleplaying Wiki. On our wiki u are able to create your own characters, role-play, battle, fuse, transform, and more. Look us up or leave me a message if your interestedGohanssj3 (talk) 05:09, February 23, 2013 (UTC) No No I have not seen it but I have heard of Pacific Rim.AREA95000 (talk) 01:25, July 31, 2013 (UTC) wanna see how i imagined the dbz characters as GWAR characters : the ginyu force as GWAR : ginyu as oderus urungus , burter as balsac the jaws of death , recoome as beefcake the mighty , jeice as jizmak da﻿ gusha , and guldo as flattus maximus , frieza as sleazy p. martini , robo-frieza as techno destructo , king cold as cardinal syn , hirudegarn as gor gor , ginyu's men as the slaves , the z fighters as the morality squad : goku as edna p. granbo , piccolo as corporal punishment , gohan as private parts , yamcha as C.I.A. special agent cerutti fancypants , tien as dr. d. bill ataitted , and great ape gohan as tiny , master roshi as father bohab , dr. myuu as skulhedface , hoi as scroda moon , broly as the﻿ master , cooler as bonesnapper , janemba as jewcifer , king yema as super-cyborg jesus , king kai as god , and super-android 17 as the flesh column You Are creepy. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 20:49, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Template Which template do you want to use on that page? -KidVegeta (talk) Do you mean a page like Template:TFTechniques, only with your techniques instead? Did you have preferences on the colors (as opposed to the green and black I have on TFTechniques)? -KidVegeta (talk) Here it is. -KidVegeta (talk) I'll be able to make the template a bit later tonight. Could you give me the link to the characters and episodes that appear in DBAW? -KidVegeta (talk) I am almost done. About 5 minutes. -KidVegeta (talk) Here you go. -KidVegeta (talk) , User:Gozon |text= Is there any actual plot behind the pages that you create? }} Hey what u think of the Fanon Canon idea What are you talking about? You added the template yourself. -KidVegeta (talk) Kaijuboy stop spamming links from ultra dragon ball wiki hi a beauty ps... GODZILLA!!!!!! Weekly updates The weekly updates page is for story updates, not for characters/other pages. Also, please only add your story to the latest week; elsewise, it might be considered vandalism. -KidVegeta (talk) stop adding pages to the wrong sections of article of the month. you can clearly see there's already a winner for september, so don't edit september. continue to do this and i will ban you; you have done this at least five times already. (•_•) okie dokie man ~Gozon | Gozon cool saiyan cool pic etc. GOJIRA 2K16 Re: Can you delete these? I have deleted all of the pages you requested. -KidVegeta (talk)